Catatan Ketjil
by Meongaum
Summary: Kumpulan cerita warna-warni saya. Bingung mau nulis summarynya apa, yok langsung ke TKP! WARNING: Abal, gaje, gayus garing dan jayus , typo gak kasat mata, OOC author yang mencoba mendewa, promosi mode on, bahasa gaul, gombalan gagal, dan kejanggalan-kejanggalan lainnya. Bila kejanggalan berlanjut hubungi dokter terdekat anda.
1. Chapter 1

**Halo~ masih ingatkah anda dengan saya?*tebarbunga kali ini saya mencoba membuat cerita-cerita yang sangat pendek yang rasanya warna-warni :3**

Diclaimer: Eyesheild 21 itu selamanya punya Ricihigo Inigaki dan Yusuke Murata, dan fanfic nistah ini punya saya :3

WARNING: Abal, gaje, gayus(garing dan jayus), typo gak kasat mata, OOC author yang mencoba mendewa, promosi mode on, bahasa gaul, gombalan gagal, dan kejanggalan-kejanggalan lainnya. Bila kejanggalan berlanjut hubungi dokter terdekat anda.

_**Fic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata, saya ndak niat bashing chara apapun, jadi kalem aja bacanya :3**_

* * *

**Catatan Ketjil 1: Salah Sangka**

**.**

Di suatu siang yang cerah di SMU Ojo, terlihat seorang manusia tinggi berkacamata yang sok-sok masang tampang asem tapi ayem (?) ia membawa segenggam semangat menuju Indonesia merdeka*woysalahwoy* eh, maksudnya segenggam tekad di dada untuk masuk ke ruang sang pelatih berparas heavy metal tapi berhati heavy rotation. Niatnya untuk membuka pintu yang ada di depannya ia pinggirkan dulu untuk mengecek penampilannya hingga kelengkapan atribut sekolah takut-takut dia disuruh push up seseri.

_Tok, tok, tok_

"Permisi pak." Kata Takami pelan, yang di dalam ruangan itu menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ada apa Takami? Tumben kau dateng ke sini." Sapa sang pelatih Shouji Gunpei atau yang akrab disapa shogun, yang disapa diem.

"Anu pak, saya mau mengundurkan diri dari klub." Shogun kaget bukan main, anak yang terkenal paling rajin dari semua babu-babunya kini mau mengundurkan diri dari klub American football?

"Apa alasanmu?" Tanya Shogun.

"Mau perang pak."

Otak Shogun loading bentar, kecepatannya yang konstan membuatnya lola, akhirnya sang pelatih tau maksud Takami.

"Oh, gitu ya, yaudah, gapapa kalo gitu. Semoga suk—"

"KAK TAKAMI!"

Segerombolan anak kecil berlarian dan memeluk Takami dengan sungguh terlalu, tiga tersangka yang bukan yang lain-lain adalah Sakuraba, Wakana, dan Shin itu memeluknya sambil menangis ala sinetron.

"Kalo kakak perang, nanti enggak ada yang bisa jadi bahan contekan ulangan." Kata Wakana sambil terisak lebay. Oh, jadi ini sebabnya kenapa ini bocah kucir kuda sering nanya PR dan tiba-tiba nyuruh gue ngerjain PRnya? Pikir Takami.

"Nooo kakak, jangan pergi jauh! Walaupun ada perang di timur tengah atau di suku-suku pedalaman yang paling dalam aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi!" Takami cuma menghela napas melihat patnernya yang satu ini.

"Kak, kalau kakak enggak ada, Sakuraba bakal galau seharian, soalnya enggak ada yang bisa dia stalk tiap hari." Jder! Perkataan Shin tadi membuat Takami jadi batu sesaat.

"Jadi… yang sering ngendap-ngendap pas malem-malem itu elu Sakuraba?" Tanya Takami, Sakuraba ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Bahkan Sakuraba punya banyak foto kakak dari bangun tidur sampai tidur lagi, terus dia tau jadwal keseharian kakak, kakak ngeceng siapa, kakak suka dikepoin siapa, suka dijadiin babu sama siapa, tau semuanya lah kak." Tambah Shin.

"Shin! Itu aib oi, aib!" teriak Sakuraba.

Takami yang tadinya mau ngemarahin sakuraba sedalem-dalemnya harus dikubur dulu niatnya itu, dia harus meluruskan pikiran adek-adek kelasnya yang enggak lurus ini.

"Begini ya, saya bukannya mau perang di timur tengah atau ikut pertikaian antar suku di pedalam yang paling dalam. Maksudnya perang tuh, saya mau fokus ke pelajaran buat ujian masuk universitas nanti." Jelas Takami panjang lebar.

"Euh, kirain." Jawab Shin, Sakuraba, dan wakana bersamaan.

"Oh iya, sebelum itu," langkah Shin, Sakuraba, dan Wakana terhenti. "Mendengar pembicaraan orang lain secara diam-diam itu tidak baik lho." Kata Takami sambil senyum ngenes ngeluarin _death glare_nya.

"Gyaa! Ampun kakak!"

.

**Catatan ketjil 2: Internet.**

**.**

Kebetulan kelas Kotaro kebagian belajar di lab komputer. Kotaro si kicker yang ngaku-ngaku smart tapi enggak smart karena enggak ikutan are you smarter than fifth grader itu menggunakan kesempatan emas untuk mengunduh film –yangndakbolehdisebutnamanya- secara diam-diam menggunakan internet sekolah yang sedang kesurupan. Selagi Kotaro mendownload film kesayangannya itu, gurunya sedang menerangkan tentang AutoCad.

Setelah kurang lebih enggak ada korupsi menunggu selama satu setengah jam downloadtannya udah nyampe 99% tanpa resume capability itu nyaris selesai.

Tapi, PLN sepertinya sedang merayakan april mop yang udah lewat entah kapan dengan niat jahat nan suci mematikan listrik sebentar lalu nyala lagi

"EDAN! DOWNLOTAN GUWE! UDAH NUNGGU LAMA-LAMA MALAH GAGAL! ARGH!" teriak Kotaro histeris sedangkan PLN ketawa setan penuh kemenangan.

CTAK!

"Kotaro! Coba kamu buat sebuah bangunan pake AutoCad, Sekarang!" Teriak Guru Kotaro yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah guru TIK sendiri.

Dan saat itu juga, habislah seorang Kotaro Sasaki.

.

**Catatan Ketjil 3: Sekolah.**

**.**

Riku serasa makin pendek, udahmah hari ini ulangan, bawa tas segede vas bunga, tugas harus dikumpulin semua, ada praktek cara membuat kecoa jadi jangkrik, dan lain-lain.

Pemandangan teman-teman sekelasnya juga tak jauh beda dengan dirinya. Depresi, loyo, lesu, lemas, lunglai, bahkan masih ada teman-teman sekelasnya yang menanyakan PR ke sana ke mari.

Tapi, hal yang tak terduga diumumkan oleh speaker kelas Riku.

"Mohon perhatian, hari ini kalian hanya foto diri buat formulir ujian negara, dan hari ini TIDAK belajar."

Saat itu juga, Riku merasa sangat pendek.

.

**Catatan Ketjil 4: Mirip?**

**.**

Di suatu siang yang terik dan panas, para anggota Deimon sedang membusuk di markas menungu tiga serangkai dan seorang malaikat yang tak kunjung datang.

"Hei semuanya," Suzuna memulai pembicaraan. "Kalian pernah berpikir enggak?"

"Pernah atuh! Kalo kita enggak mikir, kita enggak bakal bisa sekolah!" Jawab Monta sewot.

"Iya, pikirannya kalo enggak pisang bilang catch max!" sindir Jumonji.

"Udah ah, bukan itu!" Suzuna menyeringit. "Pernah enggak berpikir kak Mamori itu mirip kak Kurita?"

Semua anggota DDB yang ada di sana cengo.

"WHAT!" Suzuna menutup kupingnya, sepertinya kalo lama-lama deket mereka dia bisa jadi budeg dadakan.

"Malaikat kita disamain sama badut ancol? No! Dunia ini mau kiamat!" teriak Monta histeris.

"Ih bukan gitu!" Suzuna meluruskan perkataannya. "Maksudnya, pernah enggak kalian berpikir kalo Kak Mamori nafsu makannya sama kayak Kak Kurita?"

Anggota DDB diem berjamaah.

"Iya sih kalo dipikir-pikir." Jawab Togano, semuanya ikut mikir.

"Seingatku waktu pesta di kapal kan Kak Mamori yang menang di kontes makan kue sus terbanyak." Tambah Yukimitsu.

"Tapi kenapa enggak gendut-gendut?" semua termenung mendengar pertanyaan dari Kuroki.

Sementara mereka sedang berpikir ria, seseorang sedang melihat mereka sambil mengeluarkan aura hitamnya.

"Gr! Awas ya kalian!"

.

**Cacatan Ketjil 5: Gombal-gombel 1**

**.**

"Um Kotaro," Kotaro menengok kea rah Julie yang sedang memainkan pulpen. "Kamu tau enggak alasan kamu kenapa kamu jadi _kicker_?"

"Enggak." Jawak Kotaro. "Emang kamu tau alasannya?"

"Tau dong!" Jawab Julie.

"Karena…" Julie mengantungkan kalimatnya. "Kau sudah membuat gol di hatiku."

Setelah itu, Kotaro lansung keluar nendang-nendang kaleng saking senengnya.

.

**Cacatan Ketjil 6: Gombal-Gombel 2.**

"Taka," Yamato menghampiri Taka yang sedang adem ayem baca buku. "Kamu ikutan iklan shampoo lifeboy ya?"

"Kok tau?" Jawab Taka. Enggak disangka Yamato ternyata demen nonton tv.

"Soalnya, kau telah menjatuhkan hatiku dengan rambut panjangmu." Jawab Yamato.

Saat itu juga Taka langsung kena serangan jantung di tempat.

**Catatan Ketjil 7: Gombal-Gombel 3.**

**.**

"Hei Marco," Tanya Maria ke Marco yang sedang asik meminum coca colanya. "Kenapa kamu minum coca cola tiap hari tapi giginya enggak pernah kuning atau kena gagal ginjal?"

"Karena…" Jawab Marco sambil ngedip genit. "Aku punya obatnya, dan obat itu sekarang ada di sampingku."

Mendengar itu, Maria langsung blushing parah.

.

**Catatan Ketjil 8: What The!**

**.**

"Karin!" Sapa Mamori dari kejauhan, yang disebut namanya diam sebentar.

"Tolong ajari aku menggambar!" Karin membatu di tempat. Ada apa ini, kok mintanya tiba-tiba? Pikir Karin.

"Um, kenapa Mamori tiba-tiba pengen bisa menggambar?" Tanya Karin, Mamori tersenyum.

"Karena, aku pengen buat doujin HiruSena sendiri." Jawab Mamori sambil tersenyum.

Karin langsung mengeluarkan semangat fujoshi yang entah muncul darimana.

.

**Catatan Ketjil 9: Zombie!**

.

"Uwaa~ pengen mandi." Gumam Riku sambil membawa selembar handuk di bahunya.

Crek! Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dengan sendirinya membuat Riku agak merinding, masa baru pulang sekolah udah ketemu hal kayak gini?

Tadinya, Riku mau mengurungkan niatnya untuk mandi, tapi sisi keponya tak mengijinkannya untuk mengurungkan niatnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Riku membuka pintu kamar mandi itu. Dilihatnya seorang perempuan yang sedang berdiri di depan kaca. Tiba-tiba, perempuan itu menengok kea rah Riku.

"Kya! Kalo mau masuk ketok pintu dulu dong dasar ka—"

"Uwa! Zombie!" Teriak Riku sambil melemparkan handuknya kea rah perempuan yang bukan lain adalah adiknya sendiri yang sedang pake masker green tea campur timun.

Setelah kejadian itu, Riku jadi trauma untuk ke kamar mandi selama seminggu.

.

**Catatan Ketjil 10: 4l4y.**

**.**

Di siang hari yang cerah, Agon sedang menunggu pacarnya yang entah udah kesekian kalinya di taman kota. Karena kelamaan nunggu, Agon mencoba mengesmsnya.

_**To: My Darling**_

_**Hai saying, kok kamu lama sih? Aku udah nunggu lho daritadi hanya demi kamu **_

Tak lama, HP Agon bergetar, rupanya udah ada balasan dari darlingnya

_**From: My Darling**_

_**1cHcc S4!YanK,,, aQyh tUcH K3jeB4k mAc3TZzzz,,, J4d! SaB4ar s3d!k1t Eaaa,,,, Mu4Chh!**_

Agon memelototi HPnya sendiri, sepertinya dia baru dapet ganguan mata.

_**To: My Darling**_

_**Ih, kamu nulis apa sih saying? Aku enggak ngerti.**_

Kepala Agon pusing, melihat balasan dari pacarnya lagi.

_**From: My Darling**_

_**1cHcc 4p4 S1cH S4!YanK,,, K4mS4uPa! D3cH zzzzzz**_

Agon sudah tak bisa bersabar lagi melihat balasan pacarnya, enggak nyangkan ternyata pacarnya aneh gini.

_**To: My Darling**_

_**Udahlah, kamu enggak usah ke sini, kita putus!**_

Agon langsung beranjak menuju air terjun belakang sekolahnya untuk bertapa sejenak. Lain kali jangan punya pacar sembarangan deh, pikirnya.

Saat melihat adiknya tercinta sedang bertapa di air terjun, Unsui langsung lari ke kuil dan sembahyang saking syoknya.

.

* * *

**Pojok Author:**

**Huahuahuaa halo lagi~ sepertinya selera humor saya berkurang ya...*mojok**

**Hiks, padahal pengennya sih ini cerita dipublish minggu kemarin, tapi kelas 9 itu tugasnya terlalu... euh.**

**daripada makan permen mintz, mending review cerita saya X3#dor**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hahay~ kembali lagi bersama saya, ****M****eongaum di cerita yang tak kalah gejes dar****i chapter**** sebelumnya, oh iya, pemberitahuan, mulai chapter ini penulisan ceritanya akan diberlakukan seperti kita menulis SK/KD :3**

Diclaimer: Eyesheild 21 itu selamanya punya Ricihigo Inigaki dan Yusuke Murata, dan fanfic nistah ini punya saya :3

WARNING: Abal, gaje, gayus(garing dan jayus), typo gak kasat mata, OOC author yang mencoba mendewa, promosi mode on, bahasa gaul, gombalan gagal, dan kejanggalan-kejanggalan lainnya. Bila kejanggalan berlanjut hubungi dokter terdekat anda.

_**Fic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata, saya ndak niat bashing chara apapun, jadi kalem aja bacanya :3**_

**CK.2.1: Jin Teko Turn! Mamori.**

**.**

Mamori sedang dalam keadaan sekaratnya. Bagaimana bisa ia bertahan tanpa ada kue sus kesukaannya di kulkas. Mau beli pun percuma, karena toko sus Kariya sedang tutup untuk berpartisipasi dalam lomba balap siput se-RT.

Lagi guling-gulingan, mata Mamori melirik sebuah teko merah yang terletak di meja riasnya dengan indahnya. Tadinya ia mau mengacuhkan saja itu teko tapi, sisi kekepoan Mamori mendorongnya untuk mengambil teko itu.

Digunakanlah sisa tenaganya untuk mengambil teko itu lalu diusapnya. Tiba-tiba muncul seorang jin berpakaian jawa lengkap dengan atributnya.

"Perkenalkan, saya Jin Teko, kuberi kau satu permintaan." Kata Jin Teko, mata Mamori berbinar-binar.

"Aku ingin persediaan kue sus kariya all variant selamanya!" kata Mamori bersemangat.

"Baiklah, kukabulkan permintaanmu."

Tring! Tiba-tiba kamar Mamori dipenuhi oleh kue sus. Tanpa belas kasihan, Mamori langsung melahap semua sus yang ada di kamarnya seganas mungkin.

Saat lagi adem-ayemnya melahap sus, HP mamori berdering tanda telepon masuk.

"Halo di sini Anezaki, ada a—"

"Kak Mamori! Ini darurat!" Teriak Sena, reflek Mamori langsung menjauhkan telinganya dari HPnya demi menghindari kebudegan dini.

"Ada apa sih Sena? Aku lagi makan kue sus nih!" seru Mamori.

"Nah, justru itu masalahnya! Sekarang seluruh dunia telah dipenuhi kue sus!" Teriak Sena lebay, Mamori mematung seketika.

Diam sebentar, Mamori langsung mematikan teleponnya dan mengabaikan teriakan gejes Sena.

"_Yang penting gue dapet makan kue sus sepuasnya!" _Batin Mamori.

.

**CK.2.2: Jin Teko Turn! Kakei.**

**.**

Kakei sedang ngegalau sambil menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi di atas atap sekolahnya yang ajigile tingginya bukan main. Kayaknya sekolahnya mau ngalahin bangunan-bangunan di Dubai nih.

Terbuai dalam angin sepoi-sepoi, membuat Kakei teringat akan matanya yang mirip tokoh antagonis di fandom sebelah membuatnya galau seketika.T iba-tiba sebuah teko merah mendarat mulus di kepalanya. Tadinya Kakei mau membuang tekonya dan kalau bisa ngembaliin tekonya ke empunya. Tapi, karena dia nonton berita kemarin, jadi, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuang teko itu.

Dielusnya teko itu dan tiba-tiba muncul seorang jin berpakaian jawa lengkap dengan atributnya.

"Kuberi kau satu permintaan." Kata si jin itu.

"Aku ingin agar mataku tak seperti pein dari fandom sebelah." Kata Kakei pasrah.

"Oke."

Tring! Jin Teko langsung mengilang. Kakei tak merasakan ada perubahan berarti di tubuhnya.

Brak! Tiba-tiba Mizumachi datang.

"Kakei! Dicariin ma—ki… pftt… HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mizumachi tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat sohibnya itu, sementara Kakei kebingungan.

"Kenapa sih elu Mizumachi?" Tanya Kakei, Mizumachi menyodorkan cermin yang entah darimana dapatnya.

Kakei cengo melihat dirinya sendiri. Matanya sekarang jadi gede kayak di komik-komik cewek.

"_Wanjrit! Awas aja ntu jin, kalo ketemu gue rebus!" _Batin Kakei.

.

**CK.2.3: Rebutan.**

**.**

"Oy giliran dong! Kalian kan daritadi udah nonton spongebob!" Omel Kotaro. Sena, Monta, dan Riku enggak terima.

"Enak aja! Kalau mau, balik ke kamarmu sana!" Hadrik Riku, Kotaro panas.

"Gue sendirian di kamar! Si Abaka lagi pergi bareng siapa itu. Lagian kan spongebob bisa ditonton tiap hari. Nah ini, CCC udah last episode!"

Sena, Monta, dan Riku bengong, enggak nyangka teman serekan perjuangan world cupnya suka CCC.

"Enggak bisa! Biarin aja, lagian kan spongebob lagi seru-serunya max!" Monta mengamankan remote.

Sena, Monta, Riku, dan Kotaro jadi perang-perangan demi merebutkan sang remote TV. Taka yang daritadi baca buku sibuk memotret kegajean teman-temannya dan mengirimkannya ke rekan-rekannya yang lain.

Lagi seru-serunya Taka menonton teman-temannya, ada yang mengetuk pintu tanda orang mau masuk. Tanpa disadari Sena, Monta, Riku, dan Kotaro, Taka membuka pintu kamarnya, dan ternyata yang datang adalah Shin.

"Permisi, kata Hiruma disuruh kumpul di—" belum selesai Shin bicara, sebatang remote(?) mendarat mulus di kepalanya.

Sena, Monta, Riku, dan Kotaro bengong lagi. Sepertinya akan ada petaka yang terjadi di depan mereka.

"Apa ini?" Shin mengambil remote tak berdosa yang ada di kepalanya. Berniat mengopreknya lebih jauh, malah membawa remote itu kembali kepada yang maha kuasa.

"No! Remotnya!" Sena, Monta, Riku, dan Kotaro langsung teriak histeris melihat sang remote yang dibunuh (?) tanpa dosa oleh Shin. Sedangkan Shin kebingungan.

"Memang apa yang kuperbuat sampai-sampai mereka histeris?" Tanya Shin ke Taka.

"Tak usah dipikirkan. Oh sampai mana kita tadi? Oh iya sebaiknya kita cepat turun." Taka mengajak Shin untuk turun bersamanya meninggalkan Sena, Monta, Riku, dan Kotaro yang masih histeris karena insiden remote tadi.

.

**CK.2.4: Jin Teko Turn! Hiruma.**

Hiruma sedang sibuk berpacaran dengan laptopnya di clubhouse Deimon. Sambil mengembung-kempiskan permen karetnya, Hiruma menjelajahi seluruh isi laptopnya tersebut. Bosan, Hiruma melirik sekitarnya dan menemukan sebuah teko bewarna merah tanah terletak di mejanya. Karena penasaran, Hiruma mengambil teko itu dan mengusapnya.

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang jin berpakaian jawa lengkap dengan atributnya.

"Kuberi kau satu perminta— Hei! Elu ngapain bolos kerja?!" Kata si Jin sewot, Hiruma bales sewot.

"Eh elu juga! Ngapain tiba-tiba muncul di teko? Kalo mau muncul rada elitan dikit napa?! Ini langsung main nuduh orang! Dasar jin sialan!" kata Hiruma kesal, si jin enggak terima.

"Eh, yang ada elu lagi yang bolos kerja, sesama jin kita harus bekerja keras demi tak dimarahin bos tauk! Ini lagi elu malah enak-enakan nyantai di sini!" Jin Teko enggak mau kalah.

"Hah! Udah lo! Pergi dari lo hadapan gue!" Jin Teko enggak terima dibilang gitu sama Hiruma.

"Ngajak tawuran elu ye?!" Kata Jin Teko emosi.

"Enak aja! Elu kali yang ngajak tawuran!" Hiruma ikut-ikutan emosi.

Jin Teko dan Hiruma pelototan, setelah beberapa lama akhirnya mereka mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing.

"Oke, kalau elu kalah, elu kudu jadi budak gue selama-lamanya!" Kata Hiruma.

"Dan, kalau elu yang kalah, lu kudu jadi jin yang tinggalnya lebih nista daripada teko!" Jin Teko juga ngancem.

Dan mulailah tawuran perseorangan antara Jin Teko dengan Hiruma.

.

**CK.2.5: ****Lomba.**

.

Siang hari di Clubhouse DDB, Sena, Monta, Suzuna, dan Sakuraba sedang bersantai. Kalau tanya kenapa Sakuraba ada di Clubhouse DDB, dia sedang patah hati karena kakak kelas tercintanya meninggalkannya karena masalah ujian.

Iseng, Suzuna mengajukan sebuah ide yang mungkin bisa mengusir kebosanan dini.

"Hei kalian," kata Suzuna "Menurutmu kalau kita ngadain lomba buat orang-orang gendut macam kak Kurita sama Kak Otawara? Tentunya selain adu kekuatan."

Clubhouse hening seketika memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan ajaib Suzuna.

"Lomba makan mungkin." Jawab Sena asal.

"No! Kalau lomba makan, sudah pasti pemenangnya Mamori!" balas Monta, Suzuna, dan Sakuraba serentak.

Mereka ber-4 berpikir lebih keras seperti seorang dosen jahat yang sedang memikirkan hukuman nista yang akan diberikan kepada anak didiknya.

Setelah berlama-lama berpikir, sebuah ide melintas di otak Sakuraba.

"Bagaimana kalau lomba menguruskan badan? Mereka kan walaupun berotot pasti obesitas." Usul Sakuraba.

Sena, Monta, dan Suzuna bengong dulu. Memikirkan usul Sakuraba yang lumayan masuk akal dan mungkin akan membuat mereka mendapat keuntungan.

"Oke, sudah diputuskan! Kita akan mengadakan lomba menguruskan badan antar lineman gendut se-Kanto! Kalau gitu aku mau ke kak You dulu ya, dadah~" Suzuna melesat pergi keluar dari Clubhouse menuju kakak kelasnya. Sena, Monta, dan Sakuraba hanya geleng-geleng di tempat melihat tingkah Suzuna.

"_Kok aku merasa bersalah ya ngusulin ide itu?"_ batin Sakuraba.

.

**CK.2.6: Tusukan.**

.

Di markas besar pentagram, Clifford sedang mengutak-atik sebuah situs. Heran, teman-temanya belum juga datang. Setelah bosan mengutak-atik situs _random_, teman-temannya baru datang.

"Sori lama Clif!— aww, sakit!" Bud guling-guling di lantai sambil memegang perutnya yang kena tusuk.

"Whoa Clif, jangan buat korban do— aww dadaku!" Don ikut guling-guling bersama Bud sambil memegang bagian yang kena tusuk hidung Clifford.

"Clif..." Panther mencoba mendekati Clifford. Tapi apa daya, Panther malah menjadi korban tusukan hidung maut Clifford.

Clifford langsung pergi tanpa rasa bertanggung jawab. Salah sendiri membiarkan seorang seperti Clifford menunggu!

.

**CK.2.7: Tantangan.**

.

"Sena, Riku, mau kutantang ga?" Tawar Yamato kepada Sena dan Riku.

"Nantang apa? Kalo adu kecepatan boleh aja." Jawab Riku mantap. Sedangkan Sena malah salting.

"Benarkah? Kalau gitu, kutantang kalian untuk meninggikan badan kalian selama 3 bulan."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Yamato langsung digampar Sena dan Riku bebarengan.

.

**CK.2.8: Cemburu.**

.

"Hei manajer sialan, kenapa sih kau gak berhenti makan kue sus daritadi?" Tanya Hiruma. Yang ditanya malah marah.

"Huh, biarkan aku menikmati jam istirahatku dong!" Balas Mamori galak.

"Kau tak memikirkan perasaanku ya manajer sialan!"

"Mikir apa Hiruma? Kamu yang tiba-tiba marah!"

"Aku cemburu tau sama kue sus! Kau mencampakanku hanya karena kue sus?"

Mamori mematung seketika mendengarkan pernyataan Hiruma. Tak disangka dia iri karena kue sus?

.

**C.K.2.9:Ngamuk.**

.

Siang hari yang cerah ini bukanlah siang yang cerah bagi seorang Akaba Hayato. Bagaimana dia bisa tenang kalau pacar alias gitar kesayangannya bisa hilang.

Lelah, Akaba lalu menuju Clubhouse Bando Spiders untuk istirahat. Sesampainya di clubhouse, Akaba melihat Kotaro memegang pacar alias gitar kesayangannya itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Akaba menghampiri Kotaro,

"RIDER KICK!"

Dengan cara menendang Kotaro layaknya Kamen rider.

Si pemilik nama Kotaro yang gak tau apa-apa mengelus pipinya yang jadi sasaran tendang si maniak gitar.

"Oy Abaka! Ngapain lu nendang muka gue yang smart? Kalo iri bilang aja kali!" Omel Kotaro. Tapi sepertinya Akaba tak mendengarkannya.

Tiba-tiba, Akaba mendorong Kotaro, lalu memukuli bokongnya dengan pacar alias gitar kesayangannya.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau memegang pacarku apalagi menculiknya!"

Akaba terus memukul bokong Kotaro tanpa ampun. Besoknya, Kotaro tidak masuk karena sakit bokong.

.

**CK.2.10:TIK.**

.

"Shin."

Wali kelas Shin menatap Shin dengan mantap. Shin membalas tatapan gurunya dengan datar sedatar tembok. Akhirnya si wali kelas dan Shin malah saling tatap-tatapan.

"Ehm!" Si wali kelas berdehem ria untuk menyelesaikan acara tatap-tatapan dengan muridnya ini.

"Shin," si wali kelas angkat bicara "saya tau kamu adalah salah satu murid genius baik di bidang akademis maupun non-akademis. Tapi kalau begini terus, saya tak bisa meluluskan kamu."

Shin kaget, seingetnya dia tak punya nilai merah di pelajaran manapun, ia juga tak pernah bolos jam pelajaran apapun.

"Kenapa pak?" Tanya Shin yang masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Si wali kelas juga tega gak tega ngomong kenyataan ke anak didiknya yang satu ini. tapi demi kebaikan muridnya, ia harus jujur.

"Karena..."

Shin menatap wali kelasnya dengan tatapan seperti anak kecil penasaran yang justru membuat si wali kelas menciut nyalinya untuk mengatakan kenyataan.

"Kamu selalu gagal di mata pelajaran TIK, terlebih kamu selalu merusak satu unit komputer lab setiap kamu masuk lab komputer."

Mendengar itu, Shin langsung lemas seketika.

.

_**Pojok Author:**_

_**Myahahahaha! Ketemu lagi dengan saya, Meongaum!*tebarduit**_

_**Mungkin ini apdetan cerita saya yang terakhir sebelum ikut perang bersama pensil, otak dan penghapus di sebuah medan perang bernama ujian negara alias UN.**_

_**Daripada ngegalau ga jelas, mungkin lebih baik menuliskan apapun dalam kolom review cerita ini?**_


End file.
